Wanderer
|image= |name=Unknown |alias=Various |race=Human |age=Unknown |birthday=Unknown |status=Deceased |voice=Yuki Makishima }} Mia donna, Lady, Madam, That Female Gunsliger, Wanderer, or more often, , are some of the nicknames attributed to the protagonist and antiheroine of Open Minded. Her name is never actually revealed, and there's no information about her backstory. Appearance Personality Madonna was a dark and grim antiheroine with a personal vendetta against people in general. She was very paranoid and obsessive, which often made it difficult for her to trust others. She had an innate desire for conflict, namely because that was the only thing she truly knew. However, she was tolerant to people who believed in peace, recognizing her thirst for violence as a flaw. She often struggled with her desires and tried to stay away from harm, knowing she would not be able to hold herself back later. She was also compassionate and forgiving towards some of her enemies, to the point of even attempting to save them if they were in need, though she would always be bothered by that part of her nature, claiming that she shouldn't be merciful of anyone. Despite constantly suffering of her own personal conflicts, Madonna was open-minded as she tried to promote the pursue of wisdom and self-knowledge. In fact, she revealed that part of her motivation to campaign was an anger at the injustice of a world where opportunities for people were forever out of reach for no other reason than because of selfishness and prejudice, and she both understood and accepted that some people could reconcile with their surroundings or change their opinions, focusing instead on making sure they did not pass their hatred on to the younger generations. Indeed, Madonna's own misanthropy is tempered with the greater ideal of justice. Another defining trait of her personality was that Madonna was a ruthless assassin, going on a killing spree and rid the world of rude and annoying people she thought that deserve to die. She was, however, opposed to killing or fighting with people who were unable to defend themselves, and often aided them on that aspect by lending them one of her weapons or letting them take their time to get ready, creating then a fair situation, though she would sooner or later display some degree of impatience, claiming she wanted to end it as quick as possible. She also strongly believed that every person, weak or not, should know how to defend themselves, verbally and physically. Even though Madonna always had a serious composure and intimidating demeanor, she often spoke casually, sometimes making use of sarcasm. She carried a strange sense of humor, making fun and pointing out others' hypocrisy and even her own. Another trait she had was her high diplomacy, she was shown to be always direct and straightfoward when serious, avoiding hostility and fruitless activities, though she could be extremely rude if provoked, especially towards more arrogant people. She appeared to be very moody, going from being angry, to sorrowful, to hopeful in just a matter of minutes. Something that was often pointed out by others, much to her displeasure. She was also somewhat compulsive and peculiar; she had the habit of ignoring people around her while talking to herself, and even forgetting they're there, showing a more lonely side. One of Madonna's flaws was her tendency to underestimate people in regards to accomplishing a task. Ironically, she also held some kind of aversion towards people who believed in mythical images, similarly to her own nemesis. Story Weapons and Abilities Others Background Trivia * Quotes Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Open Minded characters